Se apartan y se alejan
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Mamoru y Usagi y Seiya. Aunque esto se le parezca nunca fue un triángulo amoroso, pues siempre una de las puntas se abre y queda afuera… Temporada "Stars" / Mamoru / Usagi / Seiya /


_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Sailor Moon le pertenece a su creadora: Naoko Takeuchi. Esto es sin fin de lucro, sólo entretenimiento._

* * *

_**Se aparta**__**n y se alejan**_

* * *

La victoria fue inminente, las semillas estelares volvieron a sus dueños, Galaxia se encontró consigo misma y lo mejor de todo era que no tendrían que lamentarse por otra dolorosa pérdida nunca más. En adelante ninguna de las senshis caminaría hasta la escuela, hasta sus casas, hasta el parque, o donde fuera, mirando temerosas y de soslayo hacia ambos lados de la calle. Ni sus cuerpos reconocerían _esa_ extraña sensación de peligro temiendo que algo malo pudiese suceder. Aunque no dejarán de ser senshis, por supuesto, y mantendrán bien apretadas en sus manos las llaves de sus planetas al igual que sus sentidos de alerta por siempre.

..

..

Al día siguiente de la derrota de _Galaxia-malvada _en el Templo Hikawa todo está preparado para la celebración. No sería esplendorosa pero Rei se encargo que fuera inigualable. La primera en llegar es Makoto con una bandeja llena de postres y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Le sigue Amy sosteniéndole unas bolsas con toda la comida 'que no entro en la bandeja' y un poco más relegada entra Minako con ojos emocionados y brillantes, observando cada detalle en la decoración de aquella fiesta. Nota que todo está tan pulcro, tan ordenado, tan meticulosamente Rei Hino. Una hora después llega Usagi abrazada a Mamoru esquivando la mirada reprobatoria de Rei por la tardanza.

—¿Dónde han estado? —les recrimina.

—¿Recuperando el tiempo perdido, eh? —le dice simpáticamente Minako a Usagi, codeándole la espalda.

—¿Haruka y Michiru vendrán?

'_Seguro que ellas también están recuperando el tiempo perdido'_, quiere contestar Mina, pero mira mejor el entrecejo de Rei y sólo dice: —me han llamado y dijeron que quizá se demoren.

Amy vuelve a elogiar a Makoto por los bocaditos que había preparado mientras que por segunda vez le pregunta cuál es la receta de cocina que eligió. Rei termina de ultimar nimiedades, acomoda las servilletas blancas a un lado de los palillos para el sushi y cambia de lugar los jarrones de tradición familiar y otros objetos frágiles fuera del radio de los pies torpes de Minako y de su otra 'gemela'. Mientras tanto Minako mantiene una conversación muy 'interesante' con el abuelo de Rei rehusándose ayudarla con los últimos toques para cuando lleguen los otros invitados. Usagi y Mamoru se tocan las manos entrelazadas, en un rincón apartados del bullicio, abstraídos en mirarse, en acariciarse.

—¿Decir que te extrañé muchísimo por décima vez en lo que va del día es exagerado? —dice Usagi, sintiéndose pequeña en comparación de lo grande que son los hombros de Mamoru.

—Sabes que nunca me cansaré de escucharlo —responde Mamoru inclinándose para besarla, pero de pronto los músculos de Usagi se tensan y le aprieta las manos más de lo necesario. Cuando repara que ella no lo está observando se gira hacia el mismo lugar que Usagi está mirando y descubrir qué les interrumpió ese instante de intimidad.

—¡Seiya! —vocifera ella y Seiya la busca con la mirada entre todas las cabezas que se amontonan para saludarlos.

—¡Yaten! ¡Taiki! ¡Kakyuu! ¡bienvenidos! —termina por decir Rei extendiéndoles una mano para tomar los abrigos.

O _quién_ fue el que lo interrumpió. _Seiya_.

…

…

Mamoru recuerda la primera vez que vio ese rostro, desde que confundido y dolorido no comprendió qué había salido mal como para que en un segundo estuviera dentro de un avión rumbo a América y al siguiente atrapado en una dimensión desconocida sin poder abrir los ojos, ni mover las manos, ni advertirles que había sido atacado. Pero por más que se esfuerza en comparar hay algo de Seiya que no termina de encajar. Ahora con sus zapatillas, unos jeans y una remera rockera se le parece más a un muchacho cualquiera que Usagi pudo haber conocido en una pizzería que a _esa_ guerrera vestida de cuero negro, con botas de tacos altos, que él recuerda.

Sin embargo Mamoru no tiene mucho tiempo para terminar de armar ese rompecabezas de preguntas sin respuestas. A los diez minutos siguientes Rei propone un brindis.

Y esa es una excelente oportunidad para celebrar, para recorder, para reír y para llorar… de risa, obviamente. Se juran a sí mismos no derramar ni una sola lágrima de tristeza. Marcarán ese día en el calendario de sus vidas, con tinta roja. Un día de algarabía después de muchos otros de dolor y sufrimiento. Un día para respirar, soltar todo el aire comprimido por la batalla y la fatiga del pecho. Para gritar (¿y por qué no?) _"¡lo logramos! ¡la vencimos!"_ sin pensar un instante en que otros sospechen de sus psiquis y de sus _verdaderas_ identidades. Un día. Una fiesta. Un aniversario inolvidable.

Cuando todos bajan las copas emocionados y el frenesí de los saludos de los recién llegados hubo menguado comenzaron por comer lo que Rei y Makoto prepararon. Empiezan a conversar animadamente entre ellos mientras felicitan con la boca llena a las cocineras. Amy le susurra 'te lo dije' a Makoto quien roja como un tomate acepta el cumplido de su amiga.

Se escuchan risitas por allí, anécdotas por allá, el _'chin-chin'_ tardío entre Taiki y Amy. La risita histérica de Minako hacia Yaten, con voluntad evidente de beber más de lo que se propuso ese día. '_¡A tu salud, Yaten!_', le sonríe pícara y entre tanto las miradas de Usagi y Seiya que se encuentran en medio del griterío. Bajando su copa Mamoru descubre ese momento entre _ellos _y siente un ardor en el estómago que no es producto del vino.

—¿Me perdí algo? —no puede evitar preguntar al tiempo que Seiya se atraganta con un pedacito de sushi.

—Claro que no, Mamoru, Seiya es un buen amigo —dice Usagi al evitar mirarlo. Seiya, en cambio, la observa confundido—. Makoto se ha pasado con esos bocaditos ¿no es cierto? —cambia radicalmente el tema y la confusión en Seiya se agiganta como humedad en su cabeza.

…

…

Mamoru, que la conoce bien, sabe de esas maniobras de Usagi cuando rara vez pretende ocultarle algo. Una alarma se prende en su cabeza. Hasta ese instante creyó que entre ellos no existían secretos. Es incapaz de observar a Seiya de la misma manera curiosa que al principio, cuando lo vio entrar al Templo e intentaba armar pedacito por pedacito el misterio que representa en Usagi.

Mamoru no reconocería ni estando más ebrio que Minako que es miedo lo que está sintiendo. No entiende qué sucede pero lo _olisquea_. Usagi se pone inestable cuando lo observa. Lo único que entiende es que ese ardor en las entrañas lo terminará por consumir si es que no habla con ese Seiya a tiempo. Entonces haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no parecer inmaduro (más bien celoso) planea hacerle un cuestionario bastante instigador sobre dónde viene, qué intensiones tiene, qué hace cerca de Usagi, quién es en verdad, y '¿desde cuándo se miran de esa forma'. Pero a Minako se le ocurre golpear con una cuchara su copa y seguido a eso hacer un anuncio:

—¡Atención! ¡Atención! Yaten, Seiya y Taiki ¿quieren escuchar una heeeermosa historia de amorrrr?

—Estás haciendo un papelón, Mina —le susurra Rei a regañadientes y la tironea de una manga.

Yaten no muestra ápice de interés por Minako y le resulta divertido verla bambolearse sobre sus menudas piernas a causa del alcohol 'por demás' que ingirió. Seiya está concentrado en averiguar la razón del comportamiento evasivo de Usagi minutos antes asique tampoco le prestó atención. Como Taiki es el único que no ríe por la incipiente borrachera de Minako, ni se preocupa por los asuntos amorosos no resueltos de Seiya (pero tiene cinco pares de ojos sobre sí mismo) balbucea a penas:

—Eh… por supuesto.

Entonces Minako mira a Mamoru, a Usagi, y vuelta a Mamoru. Hace un ademán con la mano, Usagi no entiende qué pretende decir, pero Mamoru comprende que esa 'heeeermosa historia de amorrrr' es la de ellos. Observa a Usagi a su lado, pequeña y hermosa; increíblemente pequeña, pese a los años, las vidas, las muertes y que el crecimiento no sólo es físico; increíblemente hermosa, como si las innumerables heridas no hubiesen podido estropear el encanto de su belleza. La contempla encandilado y recuerda que juntos superaron peores pruebas, que un miedo o una duda es poca cosa y no logrará separarlos. Le agarra la mano, todas las dudas desaparecen de sus ojos y ya no piensa en Seiya. Comienza el viaje de contarles su historia, que es la de Usagi también, la de todos en definitiva, aunque quizá ninguno de los Three Lights (como escuchó que las chicas los llamaban) llegue a comprender pero ciertamente no le importa.

Repasa los días en el Reino Lunar. Mágicos, únicos, aunque no muy tranquilos. Que solían pasear en los enormes jardines del palacio. Amada por su madre desde pequeña, por los súbditos que colgaban guirnaldas en las ventanas para su cumpleaños. Por senshis que vigilaban la seguridad del Reino y también por otras senshis, no tan próximas a ella, que la cuidaban ocultas en la distancia. Invisibles, leales. Siempre alertas. Habla de cómo era la Tierra en aquellas épocas, del Reino Dorado que cuidó. De Jedite, Nephlite, Zoycite, Kunzite. Ellos también se cuelan en su relato y Usagi sabe, porque Mamoru sonríe cuando los recuerda, que a pesar de todo sigue extrañando a sus Reyes Celestiales. Beryl, en cambio, había sido una desgracia y el camino para redescubrirse trágico…

…

…

En algún momento Seiya dejó de escuchar el monólogo de Mamoru y mira fijamente a Usagi. Nadie se percata de su distracción excepto Kakyuu, que contemplaba conforme a que el relato de Mamoru avanzaba a su guardiana perderse en un vacío de enorme soledad que con su perfume, sus flores y su vuelta a la vida no pudo llenarle.

Cuando se reencontró con Seiya en la Tierra no había parado de contarle lo mucho que la había extrañado y cómo conoció a Usagi. Desde aquel entonces Kakyuu se dio cuenta que algo raro sucedía entre ellos. Una complicidad tácita en sus discursos, una mecánica adquirida entre broma y broma que los llevo a conocerse más de lo que desearon. Kakyuu piensa que lo que trata de ocultar Seiya es más que obvio, porque nunca consigue 'ocultarlo' totalmente. Siempre se le escapan _esas_ miradas hacia Usagi de una intensidad que aplasta, que al principio escondía por temor a ser descubierto. Le reconoce ese tipo de miradas, pues lo ha pillado varias veces observándola hambriento, pero nunca vio que se lo demostrara tan abiertamente, casi desesperado, incluso con su prometido al lado.

—¿Seiya? —la mano de Taiki apoyada sobre su hombro lo trae de nuevo a la realidad. Por un instante todos dejan de prestarle atención al relato de Mamoru (justo en la parte donde una niña llamada Chibiusa cayo, literalmente, del cielo) para concentrarse en el rostro ceñudo de Seiya—. Estás pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Eeh… si, mejor dicho no del todo… mejor salgo a tomar un poco de freso —es su respuesta y Kakyuu comprende qué sucede (incluso mucho más que Usagi) con esa mirada azul, tendida y vulnerable, que Seiya vuelve a posar sobre Usagi invitándola en silencio a que lo acompañe.

…

…

Usagi lo encuentra de espaldas, sentado sobre las escaleras del Templo.

—¿Qué sucede Seiya?

—Bombón ven, siéntate conmigo —la mirada de Seiya, por encima de su hombro izquierdo, reluce acuosa con los rayos del sol—. ¿Quieres uno? —le pasa unos bocaditos que se llevó de la bandeja de Makoto antes de perderse tras los paneles del Templo.

—¡Por supuesto! —Usagi agarra atolondrada el bocadito que Seiya ofrece y él no puede evitar sonreír.

Se quedan unos segundos callados y Seiya no sabe por qué quiere recordar todo desde el principio.

—¿Recuerdas, bombón, esa tarde que pasamos en el parque? —no está mirando a Usagi, sólo contempla el cielo arriba de su cabellera. Pierde los ojos en esas pomposas nubes que descubrió cuando llegó a la tierra, como si se trataran de un fenómeno que jamás entendería y como si sólo en ellas pudiese leer que lo intentaba decir—. Creo que a partir de ese momento sospeché de ti —sonríe—. ¿Recuerdas también cuando te llevé a la sala de ensayos? —no se da cuenta que Usagi dejó de masticar el pedazo de bocado de su boca y que ahora tiene los ojos muy abiertos y se sonroja—. En verdad… sí tenía intensiones de besarte.

Usagi no sabe qué decir, la verdad es demasiado violenta cuando esta tan cerca de Seiya. Además no sabe si quiere verla. Si en verdad Seiya tuvo esas intensiones Usagi ha estado esperando inconscientemente que lo haga, por lo menos hasta ese entonces, que es cuando se da cuenta, y cuando también es demasiado tarde para darse cuenta y dejar que suceda.

Seiya se gira hacia un costado, con los codos apoyados sobre las piernas, sorprendido por el silencio de Usagi. Sus ojos azules brillan intensos y sinceros. Usagi también lo mira, pero no mucho. Está temblando y tiene miedo. Ahora que Mamoru volvió a su vida, rejuvenecido y alegre, para compartir las pequeñas y grandes cosas que los predestinaron desde siempre, comprende que en el destino lineal y voraz que los une Seiya no tiene oportunidad.

—Mmmm… e-estos bo-bocaditos estann realmente deliciosos ¿no es cierto?, jejeje —. Se siente la muchacha más tonta sobre la faz de la tierra exponiéndose ese comentario, creyendo tontamente por un instante que se olvidarían del asunto y volverían a entrar al Templo para devorar lo que quedaba del banquete.

—¿Cada vez que quieras evadirte dirás lo mismo? —susurra Seiya en su oído—. Entonces será mejor que Makoto te cocine muchos bocaditos porque a partir de ahora no dejaré que sigas haciéndolo.

Para cuando Usagi termina de interpretar ese mensaje Seiya esta tan cerca suyo que puede sentir el calor de su aliento sobre la mejilla. 'Seiya está cerca'y no da pistas de querer cambiar de idea. 'Seiya está muy cerca' y la rodea con los brazos y le parece que los duros y calcificados huesos se vuelven como esponjas que se estrujan en el apretón de su abrazo. 'Seiya está peligrosamente cerca' cuando intenta invadir su boca susurrando: 'te quiero, bombón'.

…

…

Le dijo 'te quiero, bombón' y supuestamente no debería sentirse aterrado. Ha dicho 'te quiero' muchas veces, a sus amigos, a su princesa, accidentalmente ebrio (y curiosamente cariñoso) a Yaten un lejano ocho de febrero, cuando Tankei resplandecía. De hecho Seiya ha dicho tantas veces 'te quiero' que si lo racionalizara tomaría el acto de expresar ese sentimiento como una costumbre más, como lavarse los dientes o tomar té. Sin embargo el aliento no vuelve a su cuerpo una vez suelto ese 'te quiero, bombón'. No termina por comprender desde dónde proviene la confusión que lo asalta de súbito porque es cierto, ha dicho 'te quiero' cientos de veces y en ninguna quiso morirse al segundo siguiente.

Encuentra una posible respuesta cuando Usagi se aleja, atontada y temblando.

—Esto no está bien —dice Usagi sin mirarlo.

Obviamente que no está bien; está mal, jodidamente difícil y trincado, porque ahora Seiya no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en besarla y ser él quien recupere el tiempo perdido. Le importa poco que Mamoru salga y 'que le agarre un síncope al descubrirlos'. Principalmente la última parte de ese pensamiento es lo que más le asusta. Usagi ama a Mamoru, aunque le duela, mucho más que a él.

—Bombón… mañana nos iremos… ¿vendrías conmigo a Tankei?

Seiya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero aún así la formula en voz alta, quiere escucharse siendo un poco menos cobarde y jugarse la última carta. Imaginarse un 'sí', llevársela lejos… creer en ese milagro. Pero otra vez cae el silencio entre ellos y esa mirada de Seiya se desespera y se oscurece. Usagi toma aire, respira con dificultad. Algo adentro de Seiya se quiebra y sangra, una ilusión perdida que hasta que Usagi le rechazó el beso creyó posible. Usagi no ha dejado de temblar pero se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos una vez más. Quiere explicarle, enfrentarlo, se da cuenta que no puede. Seiya está llorando.

…

…

Sus lágrimas son celestes como sus ojos y transparentes como su alma. Simbolizan una gran interrogante '¿vienes conmigo?' que Usagi no desea investigar. Ahora no puede, ahora no debe. Mamoru volvió a su vida, todo es como debe ser. Pero las lágrimas de Seiya siguen cayendo por más que a Usagi le hubiera gustado que todo fuese diferente. No soporta ser la razón de su pena. Se pone de pie, abandona a Seiya. Aprieta los puños, cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza ésas lágrimas azules. Vuelve hasta el salón del Templo mientras las niega, las niega, las niega. Seiya no la sigue, siempre supo esa respuesta, aunque le duela demasiado ese 'sí' que nunca llega.

* * *

**N/A**: este fic fue un arrebato de inspiración e insomnio, justo en el momento que terminé de ver el animé (y leer el manga) por enésima vez. Como estoy en medio de un hiatus sin fecha de caducidad quiero aprovechar la ocasión para agradecer a todas las lindas lectoras que me expresan sus comentario y me ayudan a mejorar (ustedes saben quiénes son, pues no me canso, y nunca lo haré, de agradecérselos en cada rw). Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, o mejor dicho este 'mini' intento de homenajear a esos lindos chicos que tanto me han hecho soñar despierta durante mi infancia.


End file.
